I Don't Need Anything But You
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: He held out his hand, which she accepted, and pulled her into his embrace. Her face was only inches from his, and she was so beautiful. He leaned in, eager to touch her lips with his… READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BERORE READING CHAPTER 4!
1. Dreams Can Come True

So this is my first moderately adult piece of literature. I tried. That's all I can say.

_Grace walked down the staircase in an elegant floral dress that fell off her shoulders, every hair perfectly in place on her head, and a pearl necklace that Oliver gave her for her birthday last year, and one pair of eyes set on her. She was beauty not to be denied, and Oliver knew it. As she continued her journey down the stairs, she smiled, looking only at him, seeing only him. He held out his hand, which she accepted, and pulled her into his embrace. Her face was only inches from his, and she was so beautiful. He leaned in, eager to touch her lips with his…_

"Mr. Warbucks?" came a young girl's voice from behind his bedroom door. He rolled over, checking the clock on his nightstand. It was 8:30. He groaned. How had he overslept, again? He quickly grabbed his robe and pulled it on as he went to open the door to no one. Annie had already given up and headed down to breakfast. He stuck his head out the door, only to see the woman who was haunting his dreams. She saw him, and smiled, before quickly casting her gaze downward, avoiding his as she continued down the hallway. He looked after her, a smile appearing on his own face. She was so shy, shyer than he was. Wait, when had he ever been shy? Grace had changed him so much, and Annie had made him realize that. He went back in his room and got dressed, quickly heading down to breakfast.

Grace sat doing some paperwork in Oliver's office, but she kept getting the feeling that he was watching her instead of getting any work done. She stole a glance his way, and saw that he was indeed staring at her. She smiled at went back to her papers.

Oliver stared at Grace. When had she come to be known as Grace? He was her secretary… whom he was in love with. He didn't even notice when she looked up at him. He was going over his dream in his head. Her lips were so close to his, and her body was so soft against his. What he wanted to do right now was to kiss her, like he had never kissed anyone in his life.

"Oliver?" Grace asked, snapping him out of his reverie. "Oliver, are you alright?"

"Um, yes I'm fine, Grace. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He responded, rubbing his temples, trying to get the image of her in his arms out of his head. "I think we need a break." He said, standing up and stretching. Grace smiled, but remained seated.

"Let's go out to the garden for lunch, what do you say, Grace?" He asked, walking over to her and offering his hand, which she accepted.

In the garden, Grace and Oliver sat at a table, talking comfortably with each other, even though Oliver felt as if he could hardly breathe every time she looked his way. She kept looking at him, as if trying to read his thoughts. He looked at her, and smiling, said:

"Grace, what are you thinking about?" She quickly went from smiling to blushing.

"I…I was wondering why you were looking at me like that in your office earlier." She whispered shyly, staring down at her hands.

Oliver looked surprised, and then embarrassed, as he answered, "Well, I, um..." but he cut off quickly when Annie rounded the corner, eager to join Oliver and Grace for lunch.

Grace shut the door to Annie's room, and started toward her own bedroom, passing Oliver's. She thought about what he was doing at the moment. Probably getting ready for bed, or perhaps he was down in his lounge, having a drink. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him at all. After all, he was her employer, but she still couldn't help but to think about what his lips would feel like on hers, on her body, Oliver taking her into his arms and kissing her. She shouldn't be thinking like that, yet she was.

Oliver was in his bedroom, thinking about what he knew he should do. For weeks, Grace had been haunting his dreams, and he knew he would never sleep without her, without telling her his secret, the secret that he had kept buried for years. He loved Grace Fahrell, and he could not keep it a secret to himself any longer. He opened his door, walking quickly to Grace's room. He knocked on her door authoritatively, and she quickly answered, clad only in her sheer silk robe.

"Yes, Mr. Warbucks?" She asked, drawing her robe more tightly around her.

"Grace…I…" Oliver was struck dumb by the sight of her. He momentarily forgot what his purpose for coming here had been. But he quickly recovered, shaking his head slightly, and continuing. "Grace, I need to have a word with you, about our….future."

"Sir, I was just getting ready for bed. Couldn't…"

"Grace, it's Oliver, remember?" He interrupted, taking one of her hands in his. She stepped aside, allowing him access to her room. She shut the door quietly behind him. He wanted to talk…about their future?

"Yes, Mr.-Oliver?" she corrected herself sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. Did he want to fire her?

"I have something very important to tell you, Grace." He stated, sitting on the edge of the nearest surface, which happened to her bed. He pulled her down next to him, and she sat, rather uncomfortably, next to him. "Grace, I need to tell you that I…well…"

'Oh dear, what is he going to say? Am I going to be fired? What did I do?' Grace thought feverishly to herself, tears brimming in her eyes. She looked down, but Oliver ran his hand along her jaw, bringing her head up until she held his gaze.

"Grace, why on earth are you crying? Don't you know how much I love you?" He asked, frightened he had somehow offended her. Grace looked at him, her eyes shining with tears, one slowly sliding down her cheek. Oliver reached up and wiped it away, bringing his face closer to hers. "Grace?"

She looked at him, and smiled, laughing gently. He laughed as well, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They finally had to break off 

for air, and Oliver looked at her passion-filled eyes with his own. "Grace, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you." He said, kissing her once again.

"Oliver…" She started. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Oliver Warbucks wanted to marry her? She stammered, "Oliver, I love you so much. I would marry you, but, it just isn't done." She finished, new tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean it isn't done? People get married all the time." Oliver said, struck dumb by her refusal.

"But I'm your secretary. People would talk. It would ruin your image…"

"Since when have I cared about what other people think?" He asked, chuckling softly, brushing her hair back away from her face. "You are all I've wanted for so long, and I can't wait any longer to have you. Please, Grace, marry me?"

All Grace could do was nod her head as fresh tears fell. She threw her arms around his neck, settling her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat strong in her ear. Her love, her fiancé.

Oliver smiled. He was so close to having what he had always wanted, a family, which Grace and Annie would complete.

So, what does everybody think? I know I should finish my other stories, but I just get random ideas in my head. So please, if you like this and want me to continue, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!! If only three (3) Tres people review, I will post the next chapter.


	2. Surprise!

Oh. Right. I don't own any of these characters. Sorry, folks. …And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Grace woke up slowly, rolling over and resting her hand on Oliver's chest. The events of last night came swirling back around her. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back, eagerly. He finally slowly pulled away, smiling at her.

"So, I guess that is a yes?" he asked comically, keeping her in his arms.

She giggled and responded, "Yes. Oliver, I will marry you. I love you, and I have loved you for a long time, I think."

She did not remember which of them moved first, but suddenly, Grace was being pushed onto her back, Oliver kissing every exposed inch of her skin. His hand found its way to her robe belt, and slowly untied it, exposing Grace's silk nightgown. He stopped his exploration and looked into Grace's eyes, seeking her approval.

"Grace?" He asked tentatively.

"Oliver…" his name on her lips was all he needed to continue his exploration of her body. She was pure pleasure, and he loved every inch of her. Soon clothes were scattered about the room, and Grace was snuggled up at Oliver's side. They fell asleep in each others arms, two contented lovers who had newly discovered one another.

Grace raised her head up to look at Oliver. He was still asleep, his lips curved into a small smile. She couldn't understand why he had chosen her, but she didn't care. She was his now, forever. She smiled and turned her head to look at her bedside clock, which read 8:30. The entire household was already up! She quickly jumped out of bed, rushing to her closet to get dressed.

Oliver awoke to a woman's body rolling away from his and hopping out of bed. He sat up just in time to see her run into her closet. She seemed in a hurry for some reason, which he did not realize until he looked at her clock. They had slept in. Grace came rushing back into the room, stopping in her tracks as she saw Oliver, who was stepping out of bed. She only had her slip on, dress lain across her arm. She then came to the realization that the entire household was indeed awake, and that someone was bound to see their employer leaving his secretary's room with the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed, pulling her dress over her head. "It's already 8:30! Everyone is awake, and someone might see you coming out of my rooms."

Oliver had not thought of that, but then again, hardly anything he had said or done last night had been thought over. He had let passion and the moment get in the way of his judgment, but he didn't care.

"Grace, it's ok. Let them talk. We are getting married, so if anyone objects, they can consider themselves fired." He answered, pulling her toward him and kissing her hungrily. She responded by 

wrapping her arms around his neck, arching into his body. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Fahrell?" called Mrs. Greere, who began to open the door. Grace flew over to the door and gave her best smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Greere? I apologize, but I am kind of getting a late start today. I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, miss. Oh and have you seen Mr. Warbucks? No one seems to be able to find him."

Grace blushed slightly, and started to say, "Well, I don't …"

"Ah, Mrs. Greere, what can I help you with?" Oliver interrupted, pulling the door farther open to reveal his face to her. She quickly became a brilliant shade of red, and stammered,

"Oh, Mr. Warbucks…umm, everyone has been looking for you…"

"Well, I've been here, with my fiancé, the entire time." He responded, taking Grace by the shoulder and pulling her towards him. She smiled awkwardly at Mrs. Greere, who immediately smiled and stepped back. Without a word, she disappeared down the hall. Everyone had known that Grace had fallen in love with their employer, and they knew it was only a matter of time until their true feelings had let themselves be known.

Oliver pulled the door shut, laughing at Mrs. Greer's reaction to the engagement. She had acted like she had known the whole time. Now all they had to do was tell Annie.

Annie was sitting in the library, reading a book, while Sandy was in her lap, when Oliver entered. He sat down beside her and gave her a small hug as she placed the book beside her, ready to hear the news that she had been waiting for since she arrived at the mansion.

"Annie, how would you like for Grace to be your mother, and me your father?" He said, bringing the little girl to sit in his lap. They had learned just a short time ago that her parents had been killed in a fire, and plans for her adoption had been postponed until after Rooster's trial.

"Well, it took you long enough." She said immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, "I knew that you two would end up together."

"Well, how about it? Would you like to be our little girl?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!"

Ok, so how about 5 people review this time? I need to know how I'm doing here, folks. I'll keep going if you keep reviewing. And special shout out to Broadway.baby89. Thanks for the positive feedback and our interesting message exchanges…


	3. Stay Always

Grace walked quickly down the stairs, not sure what mood from the staff was going to greet her. She tried to avoid everywhere someone would be on her way to Oliver's office, but they were all over, pretending to clean, while sneaking glances up at her, smiling encouragingly to her as she passed, her face growing redder by the second. It wouldn't have been so bad had Mrs. Greer not found her and Oliver in her bedroom this morning. Grace finally arrived at his office door, and quickly opened it, sliding in and shutting it again, relieved to be away from all the staring. She turned, only to run directly into the man that, several hours ago, she had been…good heavens, she couldn't even think of it. He grasped her around the waist as she stumbled into his chest.

He said, pulling her still closer to him. "Having a beautiful woman fall into my lap, literally." He chuckled, bringing her face up to kiss her. It quickly got intense, and Grace finally had to pull away for air. She looked up at his passion-glazed eyes with her own. He smiled as his hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out a blue velvet box. He placed it in her hand.

"I should have given you this sooner, but, things got a little, well, carried away, last night." He whispered, opening the box for her, displaying the contents, a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, Oliver!" She gasped as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"I got this several months ago, actually." He began as they both sat down in the nearest chairs. "I was just…afraid you might say no, afraid you might not love me."

She took his hand, and looking in his eyes, said, "I have loved you for so long, probably since I started working here six years ago." She looked down at her engagement ring, which was sparkling in the sun that was pouring through the window. Oliver stood, holding out his hand, which Grace took.

"I love you, Grace Farrell, and I cannot wait for you to become my wife." He stated, taking her back into his arms, and lightly grazing his lips across hers. He would never tire of the feel of her against his skin, or the way she gasped when he teased her mouth open with his tongue. They broke their kiss, but remained close as they heard a knock at the door. Punjab entered, smiling slightly at the picture perfect scene in front of him. He had waited a long time for this. In his usual manner, Punjab had been quietly taking in Grace and Oliver's relationship. He had already known that one day they would be married, and he had seen Oliver enter her room last night. Being his bodyguard, he had been making his usual rounds, and going to check on Annie before heading off to bed, when he had heard voices coming from the direction of Grace's quarters. He had come around the corner to see Oliver disappearing into her room.

"Annie is waiting for both of you in the garden, Sahib." He said quietly, and then exited, leaving the two lovers alone to compile their senses before heading out to meet their daughter for lunch. Annie was going to have the parents that she had wanted all her life. Both Oliver and Grace blushed noticeably. They had completely forgotten about the little red head that finally brought them together. Hand-in-hand they walked to the garden.

**Later that night**

Grace shut the door to Annie's room. The little girl had been elated that Grace was going to be her mother, even though she said that she knew it all along. Grace smiled to herself. Annie would be her daughter very soon. She smiled to herself and began walking toward her rooms.

"Grace?"

She turned around, seeing Oliver walking toward her.

"Yes, Oliver?" she asked.

"Grace, I would, umm…..well, that is, I…" He began, taking her hand and examining it carefully. How was he to tell her that he would like her to stay…in his rooms. He turned her hand over, examining the engagement ring that he had given her earlier that morning. It gave him the courage he needed to continue. "Grace, I would like you to stay with me, in my rooms." He said, as her face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she looked down at the hand he was holding.

"Oliver, I…" She began.

"Grace, being with you last night made me realize just what I had been missing all my life. I've been missing someone who loves me, as I do you. Please, just stay with me." He brought her closer to him, bringing her head up to gaze into her eyes, searching them for her answer.

"Oliver, I…I just don't know…" She found it hard to talk while looking into his eyes. He was staring at her so intensely. She tried to focus her eyes elsewhere, and they settled on his lips. That made things worse. Now she wanted to kiss him. Dear heavens, she wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her, take her to his rooms and show her every kind of heaven.

"Grace…"He started, only to be silenced by her lips, hungry for his touch, on his. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her wavy dark hair. When they finally separated, he led her to the door of his rooms. She tensed a little, nervous of the decision she had just made. Oliver felt her tense, and responded by taking her in his arms and gazing into her eyes. "Grace, do you really want to do this, want to stay with me?" He questioned, never taking his eyes away from hers.

His eyes held a world of promises of love, if only she accepted his request.

"Yes, I do." She whispered quietly, arching up against him to taste his lips once again.

He opened the door and led her inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. He pinned her against the door, kissing her everywhere that was in reach. She sighed and ran her hands along his chest, and began unbuttoning his Egyptian cotton shirt. He had taken off his tie earlier in the evening, so the collar was loose around his neck. They continued their journey across his room to the bed, discarding clothing along the way. Neither of them had ever felt this way. Every time they saw each other, they wanted to feel one another, wanted to touch skin to skin. Grace would never understand how she was able to keep her distance for six long years.

They lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms. Oliver watched Grace as she slept, brushing her hair away from her face. She was his dreams come true, and soon they would be married. He reluctantly let his eyelids droop, and rested his hand upon her hip, drawing her closer before he too, fell asleep.

Ok, so I know what I said, but I just don't think their are that many people that read Annie Fanfiction. so maybe the next chapter, only three people at a minimun, must review for me to post the next, possibly last, chapter. So enjoy! I may change this to a ratinf of M, so check back...thanks Broadway.Baby689, again!


	4. READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING!

**Author's Note**: Ok, so here goes nothing. I'm rating this **M** because, well, you get the idea. So if this doesn't seem like something you want to read. Go back now! If not, continue…

**3 Months Later…**

Grace awoke to a hand tightening around her waist. She rolled over, looking at her sleeping husband. Their wedding had been amazing, and a lot of people had attended. She smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Oliver opened his eyes, smiling at his new bride. He leaned in and kissed her on the nose, drawing a giggle out between her lips. The last three months had been amazing, and yesterday, their wedding had been beautiful. Grace had looked absolutely radiant in her ivory wedding dress, walking down the aisle, Annie marching slowly in front of her. She had made the perfect flower girl, just as she made the perfect daughter. When he had kissed Grace for the first time as her husband, well, he still just couldn't believe she was finally his. They had decided to go to Niagara Falls for two weeks, and then a month in Europe, with Annie. They had finally arrived at the AmericanCanadian border around 7 in the evening. They checked into their hotel, into a beautiful room, where they could see the falls from the balcony. Grace had led Oliver out to the balcony.

"Oh, Oliver, it is so beautiful." She said, as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He responded. She turned around in his arms, lacing her arms around his neck. She smiled shyly, looking into his eyes as he bent down to claim her mouth with his. It still amazed him at her ability to remain shy, even though they had…enjoyed, each other before. The kiss started off soft, and quickly built the fire within them both. His hands explored her, running his hands down her back, and bringing her closer to him still. They finally broke apart for air, Grace settling her head against his shoulder, fighting to regain some of her composure. He looked down at her, and then quickly pulled them into the suite, kissing Grace hard, running his fingers through her hair. He left her lips to trail hot kisses down her neck, pulling the straps of her dress down off her shoulders, it pooling at her feet. She moaned, feeling Oliver continue his travel down her body, stopping at her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. She cried out as he swirled his tongue around it, tugging gently with his teeth. Her knees buckled, and she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. He stopped his treatment to her breast to kiss her, preventing another moan from escaping her. He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and took her to the bed.

"I love you, Grace." He said, looking into her dark, passion-filled eyes. No matter how many times he took her into his arms, she still felt like it was the first time.

"And I love you." She answered, pulling his head down, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. She started on the buttons of his shirt, slowly revealing the rock-hard expanse of his chest. He began undoing his belt, sliding it off and throwing it on the floor. Then smell of cologne and expensive cigars enveloped Grace's senses, and the taste of his lips on hers was driving her mad. He pushed her back on the bed, and looked down at his lovely wife. He would never get used to the sight of her, eyes dark with excitement, lips full from kissing, and her trembling body, waiting for him to continue his ravishing of her body.

Haha. That's all I can do for now. I bet I can get five people to review now. So I won't post unless five people review! This is my first time doing this, people, so I think it is crap. So tell me what you think! Oh, and special thanks to Broadway.Baby689 for editing this for me and all our interesting conversation!


	5. Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**And, without further ado, I give you, the last chapter of "I Don't Need Anything But You"…

Oliver looked into Grace's eyes, smiling gently at her. He crawled his way up to her, kissing her, softly at first, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. She could feel him, hard and insistent against her thigh. He broke the kiss, looking once again into her eyes, seeing her love for him. She brought her hand up to touch his face, as he slowly joined her, connecting his lips with hers, swollen from their kissing. She gasped, adoring the feeling of his skin against hers.

"I love you, Grace." He whispered in her ear, his voice trembling slightly. She was his, forever.

Grace couldn't find the words to say through the passion-induced fog that clouded her thoughts. She simply sighed, running her nails down his back. They continued there ministrations, Grace pulling his head down to kiss him feverishly, white-light playing at the corners of her eyes as she reached her release, crying out, as Oliver stiffened in her arms. Oliver collapsed on top of Grace, both breathing heavy, trying to regain some amount of sanity. He rolled over, bringing her close. They had fallen asleep, both completely sated.

Grace was knocked out of her reverie from Oliver nipping playfully at her shoulder.

"Ow!" She scowled, giggling as she kissed him. She rolled away, starting to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver asked, pulling her back into bed, kissing her while running his hands down her body, feeling her nipples peak with excitement. She laughed openly, laying her head on his chest. She couldn't believe they were actually married.

"I want to see the sunrise." She said, though she made no effort to untangle herself from Oliver.

"Well," Oliver began, cupping her breast in his hand, "We can, or, we can stay in bed," He flipped them over, so she was on her back on the bed. "And just watch it tomorrow." He began to journey lower on her body, tongue everywhere, his hot breath against her flesh made her feel like she was on fire. She gasped when he reached her belly button, dipping his tongue into it, before traveling lower. Her breathing came in short gasps as his tongue darted into her. Her release cam quickly, almost too quickly, and she shrieked "Oliver!". He crawled back up to her face, smothering her cries of ecstasy as she came down from her high. She finally turned to look at her husband, who had a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, I think we should go see that sunset." He said, pulling her up out of bed, catching her against him as she lost her balance. She had not yet recovered from what he had just done. He pulled his robe, along with hers, out of the closet, and helped her into hers. He took her elbow and led her to their private balcony, where this whole night had started. She turned into his chest, tipping her head up to kiss him. They stood together, watching their first sunrise as friends, lovers, and husband and wife.

THE END.

OR IS IT?

**Author's Note**: Ok. So I will continue this if you REALLY want me to, but it's going to take some doing. I just got my wisdom teeth out, so it's kind of hard to concentrate for more than an hour. Just review, even if you don't want me to continue it.


End file.
